


A Christmas Story

by Elise_Madrid



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a story, that morphed into Christmas cards, that morphed into this....
> 
> The password is LiveJournal

  


[A Christmas Story](http://vimeo.com/91712552) from [Gilda Felt](http://vimeo.com/user26838286) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
